


Thing For You

by maniclust



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, F/M, Giving thanks, Infidelity, Jealousy, Language, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sexual Content, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniclust/pseuds/maniclust
Summary: A little re-imagining of the Taylor and Natalie relationship. They broke up before she graduated and went their separate ways. All things assumed, Taylor’s career followed the same path as it has in real life.





	Thing For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boomersoonerash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/gifts).



[”And I know that the night was hazy, but I still remember waking up, kissing your head one more time. For now, we’ll say goodbye, but don’t think we’re through.”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kwARkjjKHJA)

“Tay, you want another beer?” Zac asked against my ear, holding one out to me and I gratefully accepted it. Tilting back the nearly empty cup I already had in my hand, I poured the remainder of the contents into my waiting mouth and swallowed it down easily. Zac very, very rarely drank so when people offered him drinks he usually took them and passed them off to me, swapping the full ones out for my empty cups to make it look like he was drinking something. Why he felt the need to actually put on the show instead of just refusing the alcohol was a mystery to me. Not that it really mattered because it just meant more for me.

It was the second night of the Mixtape Festival and I was wandering around the VIP area with my brothers, enjoying the atmosphere. The Jonas Brothers were on stage and even though their music wasn’t exactly my cup of tea, I ventured away from the confines of the artist area to catch a bit of their set. At the very least, I could tell them honestly that I had watched if I ran into them again. We had been thrown together with both the three of them and the guys of New Kids on the Block as a “boy band” sector which was slightly annoying, but I had to admit they were all nice guys. 

My eyes scanned the crowd as I stood off to the side and I nearly choked on a mouthful of beer when I noticed a familiar face amongst the other people milling about. Her back was to the stage as she talked animatedly to a friend and I couldn’t take my eyes from her. I had seen her a few times over the years such as at Zac and Kate’s wedding and after the birth of each of their children, but we’d never really been afforded much more than small talk. I guess it was true that they say you break up and grow away from people for a reason, but something always seemed to draw me to her when she was near. Unable to stop myself, I began to move toward her, pushing my way through the crowd. 

“Natalie?” I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder and hoping that she hadn’t been a mirage.

“Taylor!” she gasped, turning around and looking up at me with a wide smile. 

Leaning down, I wrapped her up into a hug, her friends eyeing me skeptically. I recognized both of them so I had no doubt that they knew of our history. “What are you doing here?”

“Kate told me that she and the kids were tagging along with Zac, so the girls and I decided to make a little trip out of it,” she explained.

“We’re celebrating Natalie’s big news!” I looked at the woman that had spoke, trying desperately to remember her name. Ch something. Charlie? No, that wasn’t right, but it was close. 

“Oh?” I asked, my eyes moving to Natalie. “What’s the big news?”

Raising her hand, she flashed a huge ring that sparkled in the lights coming off the stage and for some reason I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me. We had broken up after my going to Los Angeles to record had lead to numerous infidelities on my part. I really didn’t blame her for not wanting to be with me when I couldn’t prove to her that she was what I wanted. 

“I’m getting married,” she said with a smile, not taking her eyes from my face.

Taking another drink of my beer, I managed to give her a smile just the same before I spoke to all of the girls. “I guess congratulations are in order aren’t they? Why don’t you all come with me to the VIP area and we will celebrate. Free alcohol. Good food.”

Natalie immediately opened her mouth to accept and I raised an eyebrow when her friends drew her back and they went into one of those little huddles that women were prone to. I could tell by the expressions on their faces that they were telling her that it wasn’t a good idea to celebrate her engagement with me of all people. When their little pow wow was over, she turned back to me with a look of regret. 

“We are meeting some other girls here for the New Kids on the Block set and don’t want to miss them, so we are going to pass,” her friend said. “But thanks for the offer.”

I gave a tight smile and reached out to touch Natalie’s shoulder again. “No problem at all. I will leave you be. Congratulations again,” I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible when I felt anything but. 

She wrapped her arms around me once more for a hug and I closed my eyes to breathe her in. “I’m sorry. I wish we would have gotten some time to catch up,” she whispered against my ear. “They don’t trust you.”

My arms tightened around her as my mouth found her ear at the sound of her words. “Do you?” I asked. 

“No, but that’s one of the things that always made you irresistible,” she responded and I smiled at her honesty, rubbing my hand along her back, hearing her friends clearing their throats.

“I’m at the same hotel as Zac and Kate. Room 204, if you change your mind.” It was risky, but I had nothing to lose. She didn’t respond verbally, but gave me a soft nod.

As we pulled apart she smiled at me and I gave a way to her and her friends before turning to walk away.

*****

With the amount of alcohol flowing through my system, my body wanted nothing more than to lie down at that moment. Saying goodbye to my brothers, I stumbled to my room and let myself in, thankful for the curtains being open so that I didn’t have to maneuver in the dark. The moonlight coming in through the window was enough to see as I started to tug my clothes off so that I could get into bed. A shower was a fleeting thought as soon as I saw the inviting pillow calling my name. 

I’d just managed to get my jeans off, though not without falling over twice, and I was getting ready to flop onto the bed when I heard a knock at the door. Groaning, I called out for whomever it was to go away. Another insistent knock followed and I pushed my body up, going to throw the door open to yell at what I assumed would be one of my brothers. Instead, I saw Natalie standing there, her eyes sweeping over my nearly naked body. 

My consumption of alcohol had served the purpose of allowing me to forget that I’d even run into her, but when I saw her that entire conversation came rushing back to me. A quick glance at her hand revealed that I hadn’t imagined her being engaged and I sighed. 

“Natalie, I...”

“Shut up, Taylor,” she commanded, stepping into the room and leaning up on her toes to press her mouth against mine without another word. 

From there, it all happened so fast. The thick door closing with a thud behind us as we stumbled into the room. My hands immediately started to tug at her dress as her tongue slid into my mouth, causing my body to come to life. No longer was I desperate for sleep. I was now desperate for her. The taste of alcohol on her tongue let me know that she was just as drunk as I was and without our inhibitions neither one of us was interested in holding back. 

Her hands pushed my boxers down my hips as I pulled her dress over her head. I moaned loudly when I saw that she wasn’t wearing a bra and it wasn’t long before her panties joined the rest of our clothing on the floor. Sexually, we had always been extremely compatible. It was one thing we’d never had to think twice about getting right even though everything else in our relationship had been a struggle at times. Our libidos were a perfect fit and it was a huge turn on to know that hadn’t changed. 

Guiding her to the bed, I gently pushed her back on to it and crawled over her, pressing my body down against hers. I could feel her heat, her desire, and her need against me as she parted her legs to make room for my hips. 

“Oh god… fuck me, please, I need it,” she gasped out, trying to pull me into her. 

In a move that exhibited more grace than my inebriation should have allowed, I gave her what she wanted. What we both wanted. “Fuck, baby,” I cried out against her neck as I slid inside of her.

The feeling of being inside of her made me forget that she was engaged, made me forget that I had a live in girlfriend waiting at me for home, and made that decade that had slipped by us seem insignificant. Our bodies moved together effortlessly, our moans filling the room, and causing the bed to slam against the wall. It had been too long since I had felt this desperate, needy, and connected to someone. 

“You feel so good,” she cried out, tilting her head back and rolling her hips up to meet mine. “It has been too long, fuck.”

This woman was my kryptonite and I had a feeling that I would never be able to deny her as long as she wanted me. “I’ve missed you,” I whispered against her lips, kissing her again as our bodies continued to move together desperately.

“I’ve missed you too. Please, Tay, harder,” she begged and I gave her exactly what she wanted. “I need you.”

Neither of us lasted long with the intensity flowing between us and it wasn’t long before I was crying out her name, my hips flush against hers as my orgasm overtook me. I felt her nails digging into my skin and heard my own name echoing off the walls as she joined me and we collapsed together in a post-coital bliss. 

As I struggled to catch my breath, I heard her giggling and soon that gave way to full out laughter. Raising my head, I looked at her with an eyebrow quirked. “Why are you laughing?”

“It just figures that I’m engaged to a man that is waiting for marriage to have sex so I know he would never cheat on me and then I run into a guy that I broke up with because of his infidelities and I fall back into bed with him,” she said, still laughing at her situation. “I guess I’m no better than you were all those years ago am I?” 

“I guess not but you can’t take it back now,” I pointed out, wondering if she was having second thoughts. “Believe me, if you could take it back I would have taken back what I did the moment I realized it meant losing you.”

“I wouldn’t want to take it back either to be honest,” she admitted. “But now that it’s done we might as well take advantage of this time we have, right?”

A smirk appeared on my lips as I felt her reach down to grab my cock, starting to stroke it back to life. Neither one of us were teenagers any longer, but that didn’t stop us from using every inch of that room and each other until the sun came up. 

*****

“Tay, there is someone at the door for you,” my girlfriend, Stephanie, called out. Getting up from the couch, I moved to the door and stopped short when I saw Natalie on the other side looking pale and nervous.

“Nat?” 

“Hi, I…can we…?” she paused and then her eyes fell on Stephanie and she stopped. “I need to talk to you.” 

The weather outside was still nice enough that I didn’t hesitate to give Stephanie an apologetic look before stepping outside to have some privacy with Natalie. “Hi, wow, what brings you here?” I asked once we were alone.

“The wedding is off,” she choked out, tears running down her cheeks. 

Immediately, I stepped close to her and wrapped my arms around her to pull her against me. “Oh god, Natalie, I’m sorry. What happened?” 

Tilting her head up to look at me, I saw the vulnerability in her eyes as she whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

With those two little words she simultaneously sent my world spinning out of control and became the center of it all at the same time.


End file.
